


Wheezy Duck

by ScribbleScribe (Sauny)



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Bath Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauny/pseuds/ScribbleScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hater and Wander take a bath</p>
<p>Tumblr: http://scribblewrites.tumblr.com/post/140552874009/subject-hater-and-wander-take-a-bath-ship-wander</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wheezy Duck

“Squeak, squeak!” A large rubber duck bobbed up to him, held in an orange hand.

Lord Hater poked the toy animal, “Ducks don’t squeak.”

“Well this one does!” Wander appeared behind it, aiding its loop around the space between them with little ‘squeak, squeak’s, “It’s a squeaky duck.”

“That’s stupid,” He took the duck, squeezing it and letting the toy make its own noise, “See? It’s a wheezy duck.”

Wander giggled, taking the toy back gently and letting it bob along at its own pace in the water. The sound of running water echoed in the private bathroom under the nomad’s cheer, the black and red tiles bouncing back a dim reflection of the two sitting in a white bath tub.

“I still think it’s a squeaky duck, just needs a little help is all!” The nomad gave the duck a little push, sending it sailing across to Hater where it bumped harmlessly against his ribcage.

He picked it up, regarding it, and then put it back in Wander’s hands, “Of course you think that.”

“Yup! I can even make you squeaky!”

The overlord crossed his arms, smirking at him, “Yeah, right.”

The wanderer’s smile turned mischievous, his head sinking down lower into the water as he approached like a lurking submarine. Orange hands crept closer under the cover of water, sliding over and then twisting around Hater’s ribcage.

The skeleton yelped, trying to get away from Wander as he tickled the junctions between his sternum and ribs, “W-WANDER, PLEASE.”

The nomad laughed just as hard as Hater was, following his attempts at escape until the lord was pressed against the back of the tub. The rubber duck floated uselessly at the other end, in no way aiding Hater’s escape.

“Okay! Okay, enough!” He snorted, finally getting a solid grip on Wander and holding him away from himself.

“Aww, Hatey you’re no fun,” He smiled, giggling into his hands. His fur was at all angles, ruffled everywhere except for where he’d pressed it down on his palms.

Hater chuckled at the sight and ran a hand over the fur on his head, “I’m fun! You’re just too scruffy to see that!”

Wander put his hands on his hips, still suspended in Hater’s hands, “Excuse me mister, I am not scruffy!”

The fur on his head slowly gave up, losing its stability and swinging right over Wander’s eyes. He lost his stance immediately, wiping his hair back until he looked like a greaser, “How’s this?”

“Nope,” The overlord put him back in the water, shooing Wander’s hands away from his head and spiking the fur himself. He built up a spike and then pulled it down to the side, twirling the end, “Hm.”

Wander looked over to the mirror, beaming at the sight, “I look like one of Sylvia’s old movies!”

“Kinda,” Hater curled a few more stray bits of fur, losing some as water pulled them free, until Wander’s head was covered in wet fur curls, “There, all done.”

The nomad nodded, mindful of the overlord’s work, and looked back to the mirror, “Oh, oh I really do look like one of Sylvia’s movies.”

Hater hummed, “Even better.”

He looked up, big green eyes on the verge of being swallowed by his smile, “Really?”

Hater nodded, crying out again when he was knocked down into the tub. Water splashed all about, even ruining the clear reflection in the mirror as Wander went on another tickling rampage.


End file.
